


Улыбка Фортуны (Smile of Fortune)

by Levittra_Hazard



Category: Thief (Video Game Original Series), Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Dark Past, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levittra_Hazard/pseuds/Levittra_Hazard
Summary: На грани смерти чего только не вспомнишь, особенно то, насколько ты удачлив.





	Улыбка Фортуны (Smile of Fortune)

      Гарретт лежал на полу, сжимая голову и дрожа всем телом.

  


      Ему семь. Владелец таверны заметил, как какой-то пацан таскал из ящиков еду, и схватил паршивца за руку. Он долго кричал на мальчика, а потом вышвырнул того на улицу. Через неделю его снова поймали; Гарретт получил удар по животу, а когда его вырвало на сапоги обидчика, тот добавил крепкого тумака по голове. Мальчик упал на землю, зло посмотрев на владельца таверны. На следующий день тот уже не владел ничем: среди обугленных стен и перекрытий догорали столы и стулья, облитые алкоголем, а в сточной канаве крысы дожирали содержимое ящиков. Гарретт смотрел, как сокрушался владелец, и сжимал перебинтованную голову. Его маленькое лицо искривилось в злобной усмешке.

  


      Ему пятнадцать. Старик Артемус притащил его к хранителям, этим напыщенным пустословам, обещая другую жизнь. Отчасти так и было: обучение глифам давалось легко, а тренировки силы и ловкости не шли ни в какое сравнение с жизнью на улице. Появилась скука. Его наплевательское отношение к учёбе раздражало старших хранителей, а сверстники завидовали его успехам. Возможно, от безделья и уверенности в себе он и позволил тогда затащить себя в туалет. Он рассчитывал на честную драку, собирался доказать своё превосходство и насладиться триумфом, однако переоценил себя и пропустил пинок в спину. Двое держали его, пока третий вбивал в Гарретта удар за ударом. Но, целясь в лицо, тот всегда промахивался, сталкиваясь с холодным, пробирающим насквозь взглядом Гарретта. Дверь открылась, и в туалет влетел парень помладше, предупреждая о том, что скоро здесь будет наставник, но Гарретт без того знал, что два глифа под потолком давно сообщили хранителям о драке. Гарретт рассмеялся, за что получил по зубам и потом кулаком в ухо. В голове зазвенело. Парни убежали, Гарретт, покачиваясь, ухватился за раковину и, сплюнув туда скопившуюся во рту кровь, сжал трещащую голову. Артемус молча посмотрел на Гарретта и вышел из туалета, не сказав ни слова.

  


      Ему двадцать три. Он лежал, истекая кровью, на камнях под утёсом. Снаряжение никогда его не подводило, но кто же знал, что под ним провалится верёвочный мост. У него была сломана нога — он не мог отползти в сторону — и рука — кость торчала так, что её можно было увидеть, едва повернув голову. Кровь стекала по мокрым камням и разливалась облаком по воде, быстро уходя во тьму ночного моря. Будто вдалеке он слышал крики Бассо, подельника по сегодняшней краже, который искал его на берегу. Этот таффер орал так, что его мог услышать даже глухой, и не понимал, что Гарретт не отвечал, потому что не мог. Он ухмылялся падающим на него каплям дождя, оборванным тросам и постепенно покидающему сознанию.

  


      Ему двадцать пять. Городской шериф давно мечтал испытать сделанное хаммеритами новое орудие для пыток. Усовершенствованная дыба или что-то вроде того. Одно колено прострелил арбалетчик, второе выбили при задержании; его ноги оставляли кровавые следы на каменных полах, пока стража волокла его по полицейским подвалам. Гарретт запоминал каждый поворот; он ещё не думал как, но знал, что покинет это место. Его привели в пыточную, где шериф лично наблюдал, как убийцу Джонни загоняли в «железную деву». Тот орал и вырывался, но каждый удар дубинки по голове успокаивал, убавляя громкость. Гарретт смотрел, как дверь железной девы со скрипом закрывается, как округляются глаза Джонни, как его тело пронзают острые толстые гвозди. Один из охранников отпустил Гарретта, и тот наполовину свис. Джонни снова начал орать, мольбы о помощи сменились хрипом и слезами. Стражник подошёл к шерифу, чтобы помочь продавить крышку до конца. Из дыр струйками хлынула кровь и потекла вниз по полу к стоку. Шериф довольно рассмеялся, радуясь восторжествовавшей справедливости, и открыл крышку девы. Джонни свисал на гвоздях, словно кусок мяса на крюке мясника. Его голова была повёрнута набок, язык вывалился в сторону, обе щеки были пробиты гвоздём насквозь, а глаза закатились наверх. Гарретт почувствовал, как слабеет хватка стражника, — того начало тошнить. Он уронил его на железный пол пыточной, и голова Гарретта зазвенела не хуже металла. Крики Труарта перебила сирена и крики о пожаре на втором этаже. Гарретта бросили прямо здесь, на полу, без охраны. Терпя боль, он дополз до канализации, которую увидел, когда его спускали вниз по лестнице, и упал в воду. Голова кружилась от удара, ноги болели, но зловонное течение вынесло его за город. Он уже не помнил, выловил ли его тогда кто-то или он сам выполз на берег, но оставлять его без охраны определённо было ошибкой. Он лежал на земле, весь пропитанный вонью и кровью, и смеялся, будто и не было ничего, будто не он только что мог отправиться вслед за Джонни-убийцей.

  


      Сейчас Гарретт был взрослее, и он дрожал. Ему всегда везло, он выбирался из любой передряги, но он покинул хранителей, потерял связь с бывшими подельниками, в одиночку пошёл на дело, и тут не было удачного стока в канализацию. Он просто лежал на полу клятого особняка и истекал кровью. Его ударили всего раз, эта Виктория пробила ему грудную клетку своей рукой-веткой, и лёгкие наполнялись кровью. Если бы не Константин и его плата... Они забрали его глаз. Вырвали для сраного артефакта, который Гарретт для них же и украл! Удача отвернулась от него уже давно. Наверное, когда-то он её обидел. Но увидев круглую сумму за заказ, он было решил, что она его простила. Увы. На самом деле она мстила за годы успешных побегов.

      Он попытался встать, но поскользнулся рукой в луже собственной крови и упал снова, придавленный лианами дриады. Голова трещала от боли, а глаза смыкались. Ему мерещилось странное стрекотание насекомых и говорящие на человеческом обезьяны, но он знал, что потерял слишком много крови, и происходящее скорее всего было лишь плодом его воображения. Он вывел кровью на полу один из глифов, которые выучил у хранителей, но тут же стёр его, не закончив. Не будет он прибегать к их помощи, не для этого он столько лет назад послал их, решив, что они бесполезные умники.

      Его лицо подняла ладонь. Грубая кожа, шорох дорогой ткани, едва слышный на любой поверхности, и до противного знакомый голос.

      — Гарретт...

      Старик Артемус снова нашёл его. Он сказал что-то ещё, он был не один, они смогли остановить кровотечение Гарретта глифами и скрылись. Поднявшись с пола, Гарретт упёр руки в колени. Не было в его теле ещё не сломанной кости, голова его не раз уже страдала от дубинок, камней, полов, да даже мечей.

      — Но глаза мне ещё не вырывали, суки, — Гарретт усмехнулся и выпрямился. Чёрта с два он скажет «спасибо» хранителям за спасение, сейчас он лучше скажет «спасибо» Трикстеру за очередной урок.


End file.
